


Mini May

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Powers, Season 2, Skye is still Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for crownedtiger, season two, the SHIELD ladies go to kick some hydra ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/gifts).



Skye had noticed that she'd been on a lot more missions since SHIELD fell. Obviously there was a good reason for that. She had kind of expected it. She had also expected how different it would feel, no backup, no 'part of the bigger picture' stuff that she had always hated. She knew what she was doing, why she was doing it, and she trusted the people she was doing it with. That was what she hadn't anticipated. How much more she liked it this way.

It was a little weird that she felt like much more of an agent since SHIELD had fallen. The people in charge weren't people who thought she needed to be gotten rid of.

There were down sides. Fitz being... Fitz. Jemma undercover at hydra. Coulson in and out, Ward in the basement, haunting her. But it was getting better. Jemma was back now, mostly safe and sound, and she had brought back the very cool agent Bobbi Morse. Skye hadn't missed May's smile and nod to her on arrival, and found that she liked her pretty well to. Saving Jemma's life was a good way to start off strong.

It was cool to be on a mission with her though, and Skye was eager to impress.

“Okay,” May said, bringing up the mission specs. “We've got at least twenty hostiles inside, and intel to grab. Doors are locked through their security system, so Skye and Bobbi, you're heading in on the east side, Simmons, you're with me. Once Skye unlocks the security doors, we'll be in.”

Jemma looked uncomfortable, and Skye shot her a grin. It wasn't her fault that she was the only one who knew what this hydra science looked like. It was just the way. But they both knew May wouldn't let her get hurt.

“Rendezvous point?” Bobbi asked briskly.

“Right here.” May said shortly. “If it's compromised, get to the second nearest hotel, you all know the protocol.”

“Copy that.” Skye said softly, loading her gun and icer.

Bobbi punched her lightly on the shoulder. “Come on mini me, we've got some hydra ass to kick.”

“I'm five foot six!” Skye cried, jogging after Bobbi from the quinjet.

May smirked after them. “Sit down.” She told Jemma, “We should give them at least ten to get through the guards.”

Jemma sat down, looking out the exit, even though the two had vanished from sight. “And they will get through them.”

“Of course.”

May's certainty did make her feel a little better. “Right. Because there are at least ten trained hydra agents between them and the computers is all.”

“Skye's good.” May said, sitting beside her. “And you've seen Bobbi in action.”

“Yes.” Jemma fiddled with her hands, looking down. “I never did get the chance to thank you for all your help, before I left.”

May hesitated. “The only thanks I needed was you coming back in one piece.”

“I've done that.” Jemma admitted, “But I'm still grateful May. For the help, and... I appreciated the company, more than anything, really.”

May softened ever so slightly. “We're all here for you Simmons, it's not just me.”

She shrugged. “You were enough.” Jemma admitted quietly.

Melinda tried not to let on at how touched she was, and coughed, hiding the slight blush. “You're welcome.” She muttered, and Jemma grinned.

“There, was that so hard?”

That earned her a glare that would have sent many men cowering, but it was coupled with an almost contained smile that undermined the attempt somewhat.

When Jemma met her scowl with only a polite smile, Melinda caved. She sighed softly. “I'm glad you're back.” She admitted, looking down.

“So am I.” Jemma murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder.

“... Okay, that's enough.”

“Right.”

* * *

“Nice one!” Bobbi cheered as Skye felled the last of the security with a right hook. “Where have you _been_ all my life?” She teased, holstering her weapon.

Skye grinned, “I dunno, living in a van?”

Bobbi laughed, keeping an eye out as they jogged down the corridor. “Seriously, how long have you been training? You're awesome.”

The question pulled Skye up short. “Like, combat training?”

“Martial arts!” Bobbi said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean, I know May's your SO, but _damn.”_

“I dunno.” Skye deflected, diving for the computer. She wanted to impress Bobbi. She didn't think she'd be too impressed knowing that she'd only been doing any kind of physical training for a year. “Not as long as I've been hacking.” She said, swiftly breaking through all the protocols.

Bobbi whistled. “Clearly. I don't think I've ever seen someone hack a system so fast.”

Skye tried not to be too proud.

Bobbi nodded towards the door. “Come on, I bet May twenty bucks we'd beat them back to the rendezvous.”

“They're closer.” Skye reminded her.

Bobbi scowled. “Whose side are you on here?”

Skye grinned. “Let me think, the SO who can make me get up at four AM, or the new recruit?”

“Don't think I won't drag you.” Bobbi glared, and Skye laughed.

“Bring it on gigantor.” She said, “I won't go down easy.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Just move.” She grumbled, “She also said she'd kick my ass if you got hurt.”

Skye smiled, not letting on how much that warmed her heart. “She did?”

Bobbi snorted. “Not like you need protecting- DOWN!” She cried, firing over Skye's head as she ducked, hitting the agent approaching.

Skye leapt into action, dislocating the knee of another agent and putting him out with a swift punch to the head.

Bobbi stared, not seeing the other approach, then laughed. “Like I said.” She grinned. “I can kind of get why I've never seen you though. Coulson was just keeping you all to himself.”

They cleared the front door and darted through the town to their rendezvous. Skye caught her breath. “Three months, by the way.” She said.

Bobbi shod her jacket. “What?”

Skye shuffled her feet. “How long I've been doing martial arts... uuuhh, yeah. Three months.”

Bobbi stared. “But you did combat training before that?”

“Yeah!” Skye jumped, “Yeah, for, like, a year.”

Bobbi choked on air. “A _year?_ You've been an agent for a year?”

“Technically no.” Skye mumbled, “I-I was kind of a consultant or something for a few months, I've been an agent for, like, five months? I got my badge, and, like, two days later SHIELD fell.”

Bobbi stared, open-mouthed. “And you can do _that?”_ She said, gesturing back towards where they had just come from. “Shit, now _I_ wanna be your SO. May's stealing all the credit.”

Skye bit her lip. “You're not... mad?”

“Mad?” Bobbi laughed, “Kid, I've seen agents who went through five years of military school, three years in ops academy, _and_ climbed their way through the ranks, and they couldn't do what you just did. I'm freaking _impressed.”_

Skye smiled. “I-... thanks, Bobbi.”

“Any time mini May.”


End file.
